


How to pamper your sow

by DesuVult123, LordVitate



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breeding, Crossdressing, Cum Eating, Cum Inflation, Dark, Dickgirl Dominant World, Dickgirl on Male, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Torture, Impregnation, Knotting, Mpreg, Oral Knotting, Other, Post Mpreg, Public Display of Affection, Public Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Semi-Public Sex, Sexual Slavery, Size Difference, Slavery, cum diet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:21:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24365746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LordVitate/pseuds/LordVitate
Summary: Salem never expected being a mother. She never thought that she would be a mother to a sow, but when she found Jaune Arc a baby sow she never knew where it would lead her?
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Everyone
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

**Go get on your knees and thank DesuVult123 for helping with the sizes and the lore of the story and everything that came into existence. Even the sizes of the dicks and balls. And allowing me to bounce ideas around. Here’s a link to his works, read every single one of them in thanks for what he created. Praise be the futa and dickgirl.**

[ **https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123/works** ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesuVult123/pseuds/DesuVult123/works)

**Okay, readers. Chapter length is around 1k words or more per a chapter that is all.**

* * *

Juniper cursed Oum for what her sow gave birth to. The blonde hair monstrosity would be the downfall of her family if anyone knew that the great Arcs who descended from the great futa knight who defeated the evil witch had a sow in their family line. “Damn you Oum, Monty _ Damn you!”  _ She yelled pushing past the tree branches and bushes. The Emerald Forest getting darker the deeper she went, the aurora of darkness suffocating her. Clouds gathering overhead, as lightning flashed across the night sky. The taint from her sow crying in her arms as the thunder roared. 

The howling of Beowolfs alerting she was getting closer to the location to drop him off for good. “Will you be a good little sow and die?” She asked, laughing to herself as she got to the opening of the area, a stone slab laying on the ground. The trees themselves were not growing closer, but seemingly pushed away from it. What the other futa said to her about abandoning their unwanted sows in the forest was true as she passed broken and dry bones. Even a sow’s body that seemed a couple of days old was torn to pieces from the looks of it. The dry blood splattered along the trees, for a second she started having second thoughts of this before she steeled her mind and soul. Knowing that if she gave him up for adoption or to an orphanage too many questions would be raised about his looks and abilities if he had any. She doubted that he did, only sensing weakness from the sow as it cried louder than before. She couldn’t believe her generation had to deal with a sow. Thinking back to how the Arc's of old dealt with the sows in their own special way of keeping the bloodline pure, but now in Vale which progressed past the pure bloodline trend it wasn’t possible for her family, seeing all the media attention they received on a daily basis.

Reaching the stone slab she placed him down gentle, “Oum if you hear me now. Take this sow and make it fast. Please” She said to Oum. Hoping that the great futa in the sky would hear her pleas and rid the world of one more sow. Hopefully the one she placed on the stone slab. Her back turning as the Beowolf howling got closer knowing that Oum did hear her and answered her pleas. A smile on her face as she rushed away from the carnage that was about to take place behind her. Unaware of a light appearing out of thin air behind her next to the slab of stone, slowly creating a portal. A long pale slender leg stepping out of it.

* * *

Salem sighed heavily as she stepped out of the portal she opened to Vale. Flicking a strand of white hair behind her ear she looked down at the stone slab she placed so long ago. Amazed this one was still working compared to the other slabs she placed. The howling of the Beowolfs that gathered slowly coming to a halt as they bowed their heads. Wishing that instead of Beowolfs that greeted her that it was a harem of sows for her. 

  
“Not like I have got laid in the last millennia that is.” Salem thought her dicks  _ throbbing _ as she wished that she had a sacrifice of sows again. The idea of the tightness and the feeling of a lover clinging to her etched deep in her mind, before it turned to anger. The one time she decided to be vulnerable to a sow it decided to laugh in her face and call her names. A dark laugh escaping her lips as she thought about how she ripped him in half with her cocks. The poor sow begging for its life as she fucked it to death. The idea of having a child long buried with the corpse.

“Heh, Heh, Heh.”

Salem looked around for the sound of the voice, her dark tendrils of energy ready to end it’s pitiful existence once found. One of the Beowolfs coming over to point at a bundle of cloth next to the tablet. Beowolf quickly ran away as she told it to go back with a wave of her hand. The tendrils fondling the bundle, causing laughter to erupt from it. The rain pelted everyone there as they watched it continue to show no discomfort from the tendril, even going as far as to grab on to suckle on the tendril. 

One of the tendrils checking to see if it was a futa or sow. “A sow?” Salem said to herself as she felt both of her cocks twitch. The robe she wore blowing in the wind relieved two pale cocks that were both the same, two feet long each and seven inches in width. Her volleyball sized balls filled with unused seed, that would guarantee the receive would be pregnant by the end of her climax. The spikes protruding from them inducing fear in any sow that saw her before they even got to the knot she had on both. Her rationinal part of her mind was already at work shoving down those thoughts, her cocks softening in acceptance of being overruled. The child was too young even for her. When you lived forever age became a very relative number but this a  _ literal _ baby and as such she felt her lush squashed instantly as her curiosity began to shine through. 

Her tendrils brought over the little bundle. A tag was still attached to it informing her that he was just given birth to from another sow. The last name on the tag saying Arc. Her eyes widening as she thought back to the stupid sow, and his family line. “Jaune Arc?” She said to herself holding the baby sow, sensing great power coming from it. Wondering if he was abandoned for being a sow. A wicked smile coming to her face as the sow smiled up at her, the wickedness quickly leaving her as she felt her heart beat faster. A plan on finally getting her own sow already in motion. Salem licked her lips as while the sow was far too young to breed now, but in the future? Well she just might have found a more  _ pleasurable _ way to spend the next forty or so years.

The portal became brighter as she turned around to show her future sow his new home, ignoring that he could everywell be her downfall. She didn’t care though, even if he slayed her it would be worth it to gamble all she had to raise him into her perfect sow.

* * *

Salem slammed the cabinet shut as she looked for milk, the only thing she did know that baby sows and futa enjoyed when they were young. The Beowolf she left the sow with almost wetting itself as she gave the sow over to hold as she looked for nutrients. Pulling out a glass cup she stared at it, both of her cocks rising as she thought about milk, wondering if any type of milk would do. The table shook with great force as they slammed against the table repeatedly.

Looking across from the table she stared at one of the maids of the palace. A Beowolf dressed in a maid outfit stared at her trembling in its heels. “Should I do this?” She asked montioning to her cocks and the empty glass. The Beowulf shook its head as it continued to tremble in fear. The monster futa looked scared to death. She knew that there was  _ no _ way that a human child could take futa cum as a meal and even suggesting it was madness! But to oppose Salem was death and she  _ did _ believe in shooting the messenger. And she did not want to be that unlucky bastard as she shook her head no telling her mistress that it was a rather poor idea. Sighing Salem put her cocks under her robe, knowing that she was about to get an ear full from her doctor.

* * *

“SALEM!”

Salem shoulders hunched as she heard the doctor yell at the top of her lungs for her. The Beowolf in the room shaking even rougher now as it watched, the blonde baby fast asleep in its arms. “I can explain Watz,” Salem responded before a finger was in her face.

“Explain what exactly?” Watz asked her boss, her eyes flickering over to the sow and the Beowulf in quick succession. Her mind raced at the complications that her boss just caused. There was a  _ baby _ before her. A human baby, a sow before her wrapped in a tight basket with cloth and playing with one of her tentacles as she knew that her mistress had finally lost her mind. “You brought a sow to your palace? I was hoping that was a lame excuse for a joke Salem,” Watz said, dropping the bag she carried with her onto the table.

“I meant what I said in the message Watz,” Salem said watching Watz rummage through the bag. “I plan on raising him into the perfect sow for me.”

“Do you know how hard it is to raise a sow Salem? Do you know what their needs or wants are?” Watz questioned her as she stepped forward towards the seven foot tall futa. “What happens if he gets sick? Do you plan on nursing him back to health yourself like a mother?”

Salem stood her ground as Watz pressed her, the other futa stepping close to her as she looked down at her. “Yes,” She said, pushing Watz away so she could hold her sow. The Beowolf gladly handed it over to her. “He’s mine Watz,” Salem said to Watz, but it felt like it was for herself to hear. Her gentle touch makes Jaune coo at her. His bright blue eyes looking up at her with admiration. “Would you like to hold him?” She asked.

Watz watched Salem hold out the baby sow to her, the idea of either of them adapting a sow so strange that it seemed impossible. Her body acting on it’s own as it reached for the sow, her hands bringing it close to her chest to nurse. “There’s baby milk inside the bag,” Watz told Salem. Jaune looking up at the dark skinned futa with the same look he gave Salem.

“Thank you Watz,” Salem said as she grabbed the baby milk. “What do you plan to do with him when he’s old? He’ll need playmates and the like. The Grimm won’t cut it,” Watz said as she handed her the baby back so she could feed him.

“There’s a young futa on the list of potential candidates you gave me. I’m thinking that she’ll do,” Salem said thinking of the list, and one name imparitcaler. “She’ll be his guard if he ever wants to venture off into the real world, and die for him if it needs be.”

“Cinder was her name no?” Watz said, thinking about the futa she was talking about. “Currently lives in Minstral if I recall. Do you want me to go fetch her now?”

“No,” Salem said as Jaune finished drinking the milk. His little hands grabbing her finger and playing with it. Laughter filling the room as he did. “She can grow a little bit to understand the world more before we collect her, but for now I just want to enjoy my time with Jaune.”

Watz watched her play with the young sow, already thinking of what type of supplies they would need for raising him. “Okay, fine. I’ll go collect the supplies you’ll need to take care of him, do  _ not _ feed it your cum or milk. Please.” She said heading out before she could reach the door Salem stopped her.

“Won’t you say goodbye to Jaune?” Salem asked, waving his hand for him as he laughed. “No,” She said leaving them in the room.

  
“Well you are  _ no _ fun. Isn’t she just no fun Jaune? Isn’t she a big party pooper!” 


	2. Chapter 2

**Sow = Male**

* * *

**9 years later**

Cinder jumped over the war machine as it rushed forward. The stone wall she was using as cover was quickly destroyed as it got run over by the war machine. The gun on it’s shoulder quickly turned around to shoot at her. The live ammunition flew by her as she ran back behind another stone wall, before she could shoot it with an arrow.  _ This sure beats living in Minstral _ , she thought to herself as she planned her next move. Not having to worry about getting stronger just to survive on the streets anymore or have to worry about someone stronger trying to take her into their clan. The war machine brought her out of her thoughts as it charged up again. “You can do it Cinder!” A voice yelled down from the stands to her, her body acting on it’s own as she gave Jaune a thumbs up and her signature grin.

She waited for the war machine, counting the seconds that passed before it would collide with the stone wall she was behind. Her semblance superheating the stone for the perfect moment. “Now,” She yelled to herself, the stone firing shards of superheated rock into the war machine damaging it as she dodged one last time. Pulling the string back on her bow to fire the killshot right into the control panel of the war machine ending it’s onslaught against her. Bowing towards Jaune like she completed a play for him. Her amber eye shining under her hair as she watched Jaune clap for her before Watz would come get her.  _ Speaking of the devil, _ she thought watching the doctor walk in through the metal door and waved to her. Knowing that was the sign to follow.

“So,” Cinder said as they made their way down the hallway. “Yes I got what you asked for,” Watz said knowing what Cinder was about to ask about before she could even finish the sentence. The new addition to their home, surprising her when she came to her to ask for her to buy the item she wanted. “Do you’ll think he’ll like it?” Cinder asked Watz following behind her.

“Who?” Watz asked, looking down at the younger futa from Mistral, the ruined kingdom of men. Her mind wondered how the young survived in that wreckage of a kingdom and still had some remnants of kindness in her or was that Jaunes doing. Noting how he had some sort of affect on Salem who seemed to be changing as a person for Jaune and Cinder who was cold but seemed to be warming up to him. The sow being able to change them surprised her more than she could say. Hoping that Cinder wouldn’t want to show him her home. Minstral was a hellhole to say the least for futa and sows. The strongest ruled while the weakest were used by how the strongest saw fit. She knew that if Cinder kept training she would be able to protect Jaune, but it would only be a matter of time before they ganged up on her to take him. Stopping in front of her office she looked down at Cinder watching her eyes barely conceal the excitement in them. Pushing the door open she was quickly pushed to the side by Cinder who ran in grabbing the package. Pausing before she left the room. Watz watched before the air was knocked out of her and Cinder was gone. “Huh can’t believe she actually said thank you.”

Cinder rushed through the hall with a hop in her step as she sped off to Jaunes room. Knowing the sow would usually be in their drawing or reading after her training sessions. Her mind thinking back to how he cheered her on and wanting him to continue to cheer her name for her. Not knowing why her heart was beating faster the closer she got to the door of his room. Reaching it, her heart felt like it was about to burst in her chest from how loud it sounded to her. Her eyes widening as the door opened on it’s own. “Cinder!” A voice yelled before she was sent flying backwards with someone latching onto her. Her gift caught between them. “You were like wah and woh,” She watched Jaune say to her as he sat on top of her. His arms mimicking karate movements. The weight of the sow feeling like nothing as she listened to him speak to her. “Sorry,” He said, blushing as he got off of her from the embarrassing display. The package still in her hands, she slowly pushed herself up too. Jaune offered to help before she could decline. A smile gracing her face as she looked Jaune in the eye who stared back with a finger on his lips wondering what she was up to. “Here,” She said, handing the package she got for him. “Happy birthday.”

She braced herself for the impact this time as Jaune launched forward to give her a hug. Happily returning it so she could hold him longer. “It’s not much but I hope you like it,” She said, unconsciously superheating the spot her right foot was in as she watched Jaune open it. His blue eyes widening in surprises before she saw tears start flowing. Her mind thought that he didn’t like it. “Jaune I have the receipt if you want to return it,” She said grabbing his shoulders as snot flowed from his nose, but it didn’t deter her as she kept her grip on him. “No,” He said, tears flowing down his face. “It’s perfect,” He said, giving her a death hug as his crying got louder. A dark shadow appearing over both of them.

“You made Jaune cry,” The figure said to her, drawing Cinder’s attention to the seven foot tall futa that adopted her and Jaune. The red irises seemlining became brighter as the black scleras became darker, promising to hurt her for making Jaune cry. “Mom,” Jaune yelled as Cinder’s eyes widened in terror, not knowing how Salem was going to act. “Sh-she got me a Pumpkin Pete bunny rabbit hoodie!” He yelled to his mom, his grip on Cinder getting tighter as it looked like she was about to suffocate from the force he was using.

“That’s so sweet of her,” Salem said to her adoptive sow, rubbing his head as she kneeled down next to him.  _ Fucking whore, _ She thought herself as she looked at Cinder who was catching her breath. “Why don’t you both come to the dining room with me, it is almost time for the cake.” Salem said watching Jaune’s eyes light up with childlike enthusiasm. Feeling her eyes soften as he cheered about having cake. “Would you like to be carried?” Salem asked him, his eyes somehow getting brighter if it was possible. “Yes!” He yelled, throwing his arms in the air in excitement. Picking him up was easy for her. The sow seemling weighing next to nothing as she allowed him to jump on her back, wrapping his legs around her stomach and his arms around her neck. Placing his head upon her shoulder as she walked down the hall. Cinder close at hand following them to the dinning hall.  _ Nine more years just nine more years, _ She reminded herself knowing what she planned to do with sow when those years finally past.

“Happy birthday,” She heard Watz say as they arrived at the dining room. Her face was one of someone who was disinterested by the events taking place in front of her, but her eyes betrayed her. Showing some kind of emotion in them that Salem couldn’t correctly pin down as she let Jaune off of her back. “Thank you Watz,” Jaune said back to the doctor, the smile never leaving his face. “Come and have a seat Jaune,” Salem said as the candles were melting. Knowing that the taste of wax wasn’t good. “Here,” Watz said as everyone stared at her in amazement that she had a gift for Jaune. “What?” She asked annoyed by the stares. “It’s his birthday.”

Jaune opened the gift he got from Watz. The black fur of the Beowolf plushie sticking up as it’s red eyes stared at him. Jaune squeezed it against his chest as he hugged it with all his might. Watz prepared herself as she saw him look at her. “Thank you Watz!” Jaune said running into her as he gave her a hug. “Let go,” She said, pushing the sow away from her. Straightening her coat she wore. “What about my gift Jaune?” Salem teased, placing a wrapped object onto the table. The object was around three feet long and five inches in width. They watched as Jaunes small hands worked fast trying to unwrap his final gift from his step mother. His eyes widening to the size of saucers at the sleek midnight black blade he was looking at. “I thought you would like it seeing that you kept reading all of the books about knights and princesses,” Salem said, patting his head. Her hand trailing through his golden locks.

“It’s amazing!” Jaune said, not being able to hold back the tears of gratefulness he had for her. Launching himself as he landed between her bosom. Tears staining her dress as her hand rubbed his head. “Why are you crying Jaune?” She asked curious why he was crying so much today. “I’m just so happy!” He yelled between her breasts. Slowly being pushed off of her so he could breath. “Why don’t you blow out your candles for the cake?” Salem suggested to Jaune who was rubbing his puffy eyes. Nodding his head at her suggestion.

“3”

“2”

“1”

  
“Happy birthday!” Everyone yelled as he blew out the candles. Cinder pulled him into a hug as a flash of light went off capturing the moment for everyone. Before asking what his birthday wish was. “I want to be a hunter!” Jaune yelled as for one moment everyone paused Salem and Cinder frozen eyes becoming as wide as saucers, while Watz’s commented on his wish.    
“Well I do hope they make coffins in his size. I wonder if we can get a sow discount too?” 


End file.
